Living and dying
by ultimatewildcat
Summary: this is an untold stories of the er fanfic A dancer collapses at a competition for no apparent reason. A nursing student become a patient, there are more questions then answers. Shooting leaves a new doctor with four critical patients.


**Hi love this show. I don't own the show, but I have no idea of the characters so I just making these characters up. But I don't own the show.**

Legend

Underlined- Writing on the screen

"Regular"- Talking

 _Italics_ **\- Narrator**

 **Bold underlined- Out of the scene, nurse/doctor/other talking**

 **Bold and three dots** _\- to another scene_

 _Italics underlined- intro_

 _ **Italics underlined bold- scene in intro**_

" _Italics"- In scene but voice over_

 **Bold- to be continued**

Dance With Death

Student Collapsing Nurse

Blind Shot

 _These are the real stories of the ER that doctors never talk about_

 _ **What's going on with her? Is she alright? What happened?**_

 _ **We have no idea what is happening to this dancer, and it was hard to tell her parents and teacher that.**_

 _Flash through_

 _ **Then just like that she fell to the ground. We had no idea what had happened to her.**_

 _ **We have no information on her and why this had happened.**_

 _Flash through_

 _ **Come on, come on. Hurry!**_

 _ **We were running and had no idea of what we were going to see. What we saw shocked us.**_

 _Flash through_

 **These are the untold stories of the ER**

 _Flash through_

Dance With Death

 _It was a special day for Ali a dancer she was getting ready for a dance competition._

 _She was walking on stage_

Ali Weber

Dancer/patient

 **All I remember was walking out on stage and the music started. Everything started to get fuzzy I couldn't hear the music that well. I was doing a shoulder drop then bam everything went black.**

"Ali, Ali." Ali's dance teacher called.

Nila Reen

Dance teacher

 **As soon as I saw her hit the floor I knew something was wrong she never did a shoulder drop incorrectly. It was like a 0.1 percent chance that she would mess up on a shoulder drop.**

"A dancers hurt. Stop the competition." Scott yelled

Scott Line

Competition director

 **I knew something was wrong by the way that Ali's teacher was action. This wasn't part of her dance.**

 _One of the judges called 911 in 5 minutes an ambulance arrived on the scene, and put Ali in the ambulance to take her the hospital._

…

 _Meanwhile in the hospital Dr. Tres was working in the ER._

" _I was with another patient"_

"Well it would seem that you are ready to go" Dr. Tres told the patient.

The patient stood up and got ready to leave, "I would like to thank you again doctor."

"Oh, it was my pleasure." Dr. Tres said.

" _I had been a doctor for 10 years and I thought I had seen it all."_

 _Little did Dr. Tres know he was wrong_

…

 _In Little town hospital Selena a nursing student and a few other nursing students, were watching Nurse Nell finish up with a patient._

"So everything is alright." Nurse Neel said "I think you are free to go."

Selena looked at him "Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'll just give you a prescription for some pain meds and you're free to go."

Then he walked out nicely.

Selena walked after Neel. "Neel, how were you so sure that he was free to go?" Selena asked

"His vital signs are normal and so is his tests." Neel told Selena

" _A few minutes later Kyle ran in and yelling."_

"Hey, hey, help!" Kyle yelled.

"What's wrong?" Neel asked.

"It's Selena. We were all just talking she said that she was dizzy then just like that she fell to the ground. We have no idea what had happened to her." Kyle said in a panic.

" _I ran after kyle and then I saw Selena she was on the ground. When I knelt beside her. Her eyes opened. I heard sighs from the other nursing students. When I looked at her again. I knew that look. I felt for a pulse."_

"There's no pulse!" I yelled and

 _then a gurney came over I had the other nursing students help me put Selena on the gurney and I started cpr._

…

 _On the streets of birchwood Lana Montwin a Doctor at the hospital was walking to work. She then heard yelling and ran to see what it was all about then she saw a young female. When Lana ran to the woman she saw a man on the ground._

 **There was this man when I got closer I could see that the man have a gun shot wound in his chest. Then I saw two other nurses com over.**

"Dr. Montwin what happened?" One of the nurses asked.

"I don't know?" Dr. Montwin said. Dr. Montwin then looked at the woman.

 **Just as I looked at the woman I then heard a gun firing. When the gun stopped firing I then saw the woman and the two doctor fall to the ground. Oh, great I thought. I now have four patients to get to the hospital.**

 _Then the ambulance came and they got the four victims to the hospital. Not to long after Dr. Montwin came._

 **I got there and got my scrubs on and went out to deal with the shooting victims.**

" _I got there and I saw my four patients. I felt so overwhelmed with what was happening I could barely focus. I went to the man first and started to treat him."_

"Look to see if there is any exit wound." Dr. Montwin told the staff.

" _Then I went to go see the next patient which was the young woman."_

"How is her vitals?" Dr. Montwin asked.

"Stable for now." A nurse replied.

" _That's when I heard many beeping sounds and I looked up and I saw that she was becoming unstable. Then I heard a flatline sound"_

"Bag her. Start cpr. Get the defibrillator charged to 200." Dr. Montwin told the staff

"Three, two, one, shock"

" _She was then shocked and she was back."_

 **I could not believe that this was happening in my ER. I was wishing that this was just a bad dream and it wasn't happening and that I would wake up.**

 _Much to her disappointment that wasn't the case._

" _All these lives depend on me I'm not sure that I was ready for this."_

TBC

 **Ali just looked dead. It was hard for us to keep her alive. I'm not sure if she's going to survive**

 **Selena wasn't coming back. That's what we all were thinking but we wouldn't give up yet.**

 **Lane was still all that show that she was alive was the rise and fall of her chest.**

 **Well that is the first chapter exciting isn't it. I hope it's exciting please let it be exciting.**


End file.
